twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Cronus
|species=Vampire |gender=Male |height=5'7" |hair=Blonde''Breaking Dawn'' |eyes=*Red *Gold *Black |skin=Pale |family=*Euryale *Rhea *Ares *Orion *Hera *Unidentified parents ♰ *Unidentified fiancée ♰ *Unidentified daughter ♰ *Unidentified son ♰ |abilities=*Basic vampiric abilities *Enhanced beauty *Exceptional self-control *Enhanced strength |special=Enhanced electrokinesis |job=*Baker *College student |loyalty=*Cronus' Coven *Canadian Coven *Olympic Coven }} Cronus was a male vampiric leader of his own coven in Greece, later on, in Quebec, Canada. He is the husband of Euryale and the adoptive brother of Rhea, Ares, Orion, and Hera. Like two other members of his coven, he is gifted, but with his being the advanced ability to shock others regardless of them being shielded or not. He has also been noted as one of the most handsome vampires in the world, bring his physical attraction with him from his human life, but only enhanced; his only other competitors being Rosalie Hale of the Olympic coven, and Orion. Biography Early life Born in 1100s B.C. in Greece, Cronus was the son of a baker and a very wealthy merchant of the Greek Empire. Shortly after his transformation, Cronus and his creator went separate ways, seeking companionship elsewhere. For years, Cronus roamed Greece as a nomad for years until he came across another male vampire by the name of Orion. Breaking Dawn Bella's wedding.]] Some years after his last meeting with the Cullens, Cronus and his family were invited by Carlisle to Edward's wedding. In August of 2006, Cronus and his family traveled from Quebec, to Forks to attend the wedding with the Denalis and Canadians. After the ceremony and the Denalis' and Canadians' introductions, Carlisle introduced Bella to Cronus and the rest of his family, calling them his oldest friends. When Bella first saw the coven, she referenced them to Greek gods, being the ideal definition of "perfection and beauty," with them being the only ones able to compete with Rosalie's beauty. When Carlisle began to show Bella who-was-who, Cronus moved up to her and kissed her on the cheek, surprising Bella; though, Carlisle and Edward just laughed, with the former explaining that he is Cronus was just very friendly. The others introduced themselves and continued to dance afterwards. Eventually, Cronus started to dance with Bella, with whom he started a short conversation with. He pointed out "the obvious facts" about her: that she knows and that he knows that she thinks that the dress and everything else was a bit too much, and they continued to laugh. Over a month after the wedding, Carlisle, Chloé, Bella, and Renesmee arrived at Cronus' residence on the secluded borders of Quebec. Physical appearance Personality and traits Powers and abilities Enhanced electrokinesis Relationships Cronus was the son of a baker and his wife, a wealthy merchant. At the age of 16, he became engaged to the woman who would later carry his twins — a son and daughter. Euryale , Cronus' mate and wife.]] Orion Hera Ares Rhea , his adoptive sister and sister-in-law, at the Cullen house while Eleazar speaks.]] Cullen family Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Notes and references Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Cronus' Coven Category:Cullen witnesses Category:Coven Creators Category:Coven Leaders Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Mated Vampires Category:Vegetarians Category:Vampires Category:Males